Schwarz und Weiss
by Lichtfee
Summary: Schwarz trifft Weiss. Severus Snape trifft eines Abends eine Frau auf der Winkelgasse, ein kurzer Wortwechsel, eine Begegnung mit Folgen... Morgane O'Haras Welt gerät langsam aus den Fugen, während der Krieg schon lauert. Schwarz und Weiss - geht das gut?
1. Winkelgasse

**Pairing: **Severus Snape/Morgane O'Hara (OC)

**Raiting:** M (erst in späteren Kapiteln, aber ich setze es gleich schon mal hoch)

**Kategorie:** Drama/Mystery/Romanze

**Länge:** ca. 50 Kapitel (38 sind bereits geschrieben. Ein Sequel ist in Planung…)

**Updates:** 2 – 3 mal die Woche

Über Reviews würde ich mich extrem freuen…

**Winkelgasse**

Disclaimer: Nichts mir, alles JKR. Ausser Morgane natürlich... Verdiene auch keinen Sickel damit… Die Lyrics-Ausschnitte gehören immer den entsprechenden Künstlern. Auch hiermit verdiene ich kein Geld.

**On a parcouru les chemins**  
**On a tenu la distance**  
**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**  
**Mais je t'adore**  
**(Kyo / Le Chemin)**

**It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
(Addicted, Kelly Clarkson)**

Verdammt kalt heute. Morgane schlingt den Umhang enger um sich. Nebel wabert durch die Winkelgasse. Dabei ist doch Sommer. Die Dementoren brüten Nachwuchs aus. Darum die Kälte, der Nebel. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist zurück. Fudge hat es gestern bestätigt.

Morgane versucht nicht daran zu denken. Das Bild ihres Vaters taucht in ihrem Kopf auf. _Was machst du da draussen im Dunklen, Tochter? Geh heim._

Gleich, denkt sie. Sie kramt in ihrer Tasche. Das Feuerzeug klickt, sie steckt sich die Zigarette zwischen die rot geschminkten Lippen. Wenn Vater wüsste, dass sie raucht. Sie lächelt. Er würde sowieso finden, sie lebe viel zu sehr wie ein Muggel.

Über der Abzweigung zur Nokturngasse schaukelt eine einzelne Laterne. Plötzlich Schritte. Morgane bleibt wie erstarrt stehen. Eine Gestalt löst sich langsam aus der Dunkelheit in der Nokturngasse.

Morgane schluckt. Wo ist er plötzlich geblieben, der Mut, der sie nach Dämmerung die Abkürzung über die Winkelgasse nehmen liess?

Sie kneift die Augen zusammen und rührt sich immer noch. Wer immer das auch ist, gerade beruhigend sieht... er nicht aus. Ein Er ist es wohl. Zuerst sieht sie nur einen schwarzen Umhang, der hinter der Gestalt herweht. Wie übergrosse Fledermausflügel. Zuerst denkt sie an einen Dementor, aber nein... dafür beunruhigende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Vampir. Reiss dich zusammen, Morgane...

Es ist wirklich ein Mann. Schwarzes Haar fällt ihm ins Gesicht, die Haut ist geisterhaft weiss... „Lumos" zischt er und bleibt stehen. Sein Zauberstab flackert auf, leuchtet ihr ins Gesicht. Gänsehaut krabbelt ihren Rücken hoch.

Severus Snape mustert die Frau, die stehen geblieben ist, als habe er eine Ganzkörperklammer auf sie gehetzt. Sein erster Gedanke ist, dass sie ihn an jemanden erinnert... Narzissa! Narzissa, der er vorgestern einen „Unbrechbaren Schwur" geschworen hat... Sein Handgelenk beginnt zu kribbeln.  
Nach einem zweiten Blick wundert er sich, wie er auf Narzissa kommt. Die Frau da ist jünger, grösser, fast gleich gross wie er. Weisses Kleid, weisser Umhang. Helles Haar fällt über ihre Schultern, fast bis zu den Hüften herunter, darum dachte er vielleicht an Narzissa?

Irgendetwas an ihr ist seltsam. Sie steht immer noch am gleichen Ort, die Hand umklammert den Zauberstab und die Augen flackern – vor Angst?

Sowieso, diese Augen! Sie sind unglaublich hell, fast schon farblos oder spielt ihm das wenige Licht einen Streich? Plötzlich erinnert er sich an eine Abbildung in einem Buch, dort gab es zwischen Vampiren, Werwölfen und anderen Halbmenschen auch die Zeichnung dieser Frau... Weisse, fast durchsichtige Haut, langes helles Haar, fast weisse Augen. Eine Banshee. Eine Todesfee? Steht er etwa einer Banshee gegenüber?

Wenn er nicht Severus Snape gewesen wäre, der seine Mimik und seinen Körper in vielen Jahren als Spion gelernt hatte absolut und bedingungslos zu kontrollieren, hätte er jetzt einen Schritt rückwärts gemacht...

„Was denken Sie eigentlich, was Sie hier tun?" blafft er sie an.

Sie zuckt zusammen, das Haar fällt ihr ins Gesicht.

Definitiv keine Banshee! Nur irgendein so junges Gänschen, was denn sonst...

„Ich bin auf dem Heimweg." Die Stimme scheint gar nicht zu diesem ätherischen Wesen zu passen, sie ist rauchig und überraschend dunkel.

Endlich bricht der Bann, den diese Augen über sie haben. Ungewöhnlich sind sie, schwarz wie verkohltes Holz und bezwingend...

„Es ist dunkel, Sie sind alleine und streunen in der Gegend der Nokturngasse herum..."

„Ich streune nicht..."

„Wer weiss, was da alles geschehen könnte. Dementoren, Todesser, Vampire, Riesen..." sagt er spöttisch.

„Gefährliche Männer in schwarzen Umhängen, die einen mit ihrem Zauberstab blenden und Dinge fragen, die sie nichts angehen?" fügt sie hinzu.

„Sie haben also keine Angst, ja?" fragt er und kommt einen Schritt näher.

Schwarz bohrt sich sein Blick in sie. Sie spürt ein Zucken in ihrem linken Fuss, aber sie bleibt stehen und versucht, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

„Nein, habe ich nicht." Sie schafft es, ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.

Er hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Dann sind die zitternden Hände also angeboren?"

„Genau. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Abend, Sir."

Langsam dreht sie sich um und geht davon.

„Passen Sie auf den dreiköpfigen Hund auf, der hinter der nächsten Ecke lauert!"

„Ha ha" macht sie.

Er schaut ihr einen Augenblick nach, dreht sich dann um die eigene Achse und ist mit einem Plopp verschwunden. 


	2. Todesfee

**Todesfee**

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Morgane mit schwerem Kopf und wie gerädert. Verfluchter Elfenwein gestern! Und dann diese Träume von schwarz gekleideten Männern, Umhänge, die im Wind flattern, kalte schwarze Augen und ein Labyrinth, aus dem sie nicht herausfindet...

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und dreht sich auf die andere Seite. Einfach noch ein bisschen schlafen. Ein Tackern vom Fenster her durchkreuzt diesen Plan. Ein Waldkauz hockt auf dem Fenstersims und klopft beharrlich mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe.

„Post so früh am morgen?" fragt sie und öffnet das Fenster. Er segelt hinein, lässt sich auf dem Nachttisch nieder und lässt ein vornehmes Tröten hören.

Der Brief ist nur ein kleiner zusammengefalteter Zettel. Sie kennt das kunstvolle Gekritzel, das der Verfasser eine Handschrift nennt. Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Morgane! Wie geht's meiner liebsten Todesfee? Entschuldige, dass ich lange nichts von mir hören liess, ich hatte viel zu tun im Büro und Fleur und ich haben eifrig Pläne geschmiedet. Die Hochzeit soll zwar erst nächsten Sommer stattfinden, aber du kennst ja die Frauen! Welches Kleid nur, welche Brautjungfern, welche Farbe für die Servietten? Wie gingen deine Abschlussprüfungen? Immer noch auf Jobsuche? Ich habe da von einer freien Stelle gehört, die dich interessieren könnte. Lass uns doch mal ein Butterbier trinken gehen (oder einen Feuerwhisky ;-) ) und ich erzähle dir davon. Gib Lancelot einen Eulenkeks von mir und schick ihn zu Gringotts, falls du magst, gleich mit deiner Antwort! Liebe Grüsse, Bill."

*

Das Pub „Die Drei Besen" ist längst nicht so brechend voll wie sonst immer. Morgane fragt sich einen Moment lang, ob sich Voldemorts Rückkehr wohl negativ auf dem Umsatz auswirkt. Die Winkelgasse jedenfalls ist in der letzten Zeit fast menschenleer...

An einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke sitzt Bill und schäkert mit Madam Rosmerta. Oder vielleicht eher ungekehrt. Morgane verkneift sich ein Grinsen. Die wohlgeformte Wirtin tändelt mit jedem männlichen Wesen, von Dumbledore bis zum Schüler und sogar mit dem missmutigen Mr. Filch. Den kennt Morgane allerdings nur aus Bills Erzählungen, sie war in Beauxbatons zur Schule gegangen. Ihre Grossmutter, die sie aufgezogen hatte, schickte sie nach Frankreich, weil sie das «chic» fand.

Morgane schiebt den Gedanken an ihren Vater beiseite und strebt mit einem Lächeln auf Bill zu. Er sieht wie immer Aufsehen erregend aus. Schwarzes T-Shirt irgendeiner magischen Rockband (sie will ihn schon seit langem einmal an ein Konzert einer Muggel-Band schleifen), Lederweste, Röhrenjeans, abgetragene Stiefel aus Drachenleder und natürlich den obligatorischen Giftzahn einer Schlange am linken Ohr. Für einmal trägt er das rote Haar offen, ein paar Strähnen lässig hinters Ohr geschoben. Mittlerweile ist es fast schulterlang. Sicher zwickt es seiner Mutter in den Fingern, zur Schere zu greifen. Das extravagante Aussehen ihres Ältesten ist ihr ein Dorn im Auge.

„Morgane!" Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem hübschen Gesicht aus. Er legt einen Arm um sie und küsst sie auf beide Wangen. Obwohl das zwischen ihnen schon lange zu Ende ist – eine Beziehung war es kaum, eher eine Affäre – sind sie sich immer noch sehr vertraut.

„Hey Rockstar" sagt sie.

„Hey Todesfee" grinst er.

Er kann es einfach nicht lassen, sie mit ihrer Herkunft zu necken. Es macht ihr nichts aus, sie weiss, dass es aussergewöhnlich ist. Wer hat schon eine Banshee zur Mutter? Die meisten Männer, die eine treffen, sterben, bevor sie sich ihr irgendwie nähern können. Stattdessen war ihre Mutter gestorben, eine Banshee stirbt langsam dahin, wenn sie sich in einen Menschen verliebt...  
Sie grinst ob dem Gedanken, dass Bill nicht nur in Sachen Mode einen extravaganten Geschmack hat, grosse blonde Frauen mit Feenblut gibt es schliesslich nicht zu hunderten. Jetzt ist er sogar mit einer Viertel-Veela verlobt.

„Wie geht's Fleur?"  
„Prima!" Wie immer wenn er von ihr erzählt, leuchtet sein Gesicht auf.

Sie bestellt ein Butterbier und setzt sich neben ihn. Die beiden sprechen über dieses und jenes, sein neuer Job bei Gringotts, die geplante Hochzeit, seine Geschwister, die neuesten Erfindungen von „Gred" und „Forge" und dann auch, mit gedämpften Stimmen, über den Krieg, der ausgebrochen ist.

Sein Gesicht verdüstert sich und er deutet an, dass er einer Organisation beigetreten ist, die gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer kämpft – was es wohl für ein Bündnis ist?

«Genug von mir» sagt er plötzlich, «wie geht es dir?"

Sie zuckt die Schultern. «Gut. Ich hab die Schule fertig, wie ich dir geschrieben habe. Im Moment fühle ich mich ein bisschen orientierungslos. Ich weiss nicht so recht, was ich will und wohin es mich verschlagen wird. Ich sollte schon lange mal wieder nach Irland, nach dem Haus sehen. Die Smiths kümmern sich sicher hervorragend darum, aber...» Bei den letzten Worten hat ihre Stimme einen wehmütigen Klang bekommen.

«Dann bist du jetzt also diplomierte Kritzellehrerin, ja?" meint er, um sie abzulenken.

«Kunstlehrerin, Bill. Obwohl, du kannst dir ja kaum was vorstellen unter dem Begriff „Kunst"» zieht sie ihn auf.

«Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du eine Muggel-Akademie besucht hast...» sagt er und fügt hastig hinzu: «Du weißt, dass ich es nicht so meine.»

«Schon gut. Es ist nicht gerade üblich für eine Hexe – noch dazu aus einer reinblütigen irischen Zaubererfamilie, an eine Muggel-Universität zu gehen. Das weiss ich schon. Aber es war das Richtige für mich. Es hat mich geerdet. Wir sind auch nur Menschen, Bill. Auch wenn wir ausnahmsweise mit einem Zauberstab etwas können, was die anderen nicht können...»

Morgane zündet sich eine Zigarette an und nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier. Er lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück, fährt sich mit der Hand durchs feuerrote Haar und sagt: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich wüsste vielleicht eine Stelle für dich.»

Interessiert fixiert sie ihn mit ihren hellen Augen. Sie haben die Farbe von Wolken: ein wenig Weiss, ein Tropfen Blau, ein bisschen Grau.

«Du würdest unterrichten. Nicht gerade Zeichnen, aber das würdest du sicher brauchen können. Es ist ein Fach, in dem man viele Skizzen machen muss.» Er macht eine Kunstpause und greift nach seinem Glas mit Feuerwhisky.

«Komm schon, spann mich nicht die auf die Folter» sagt sie mit einer Spur Ungeduld in der Stimme.

«Albus Dumbledore sucht fürs nächste Schuljahr eine neue Lehrperson für Muggelkunde.»

Verdutzt starrt sie ihn an.

«Ich... Muggelkunde unterrichten... in Hogwarts?» Sie betont jedes Wort.

«Warum nicht? Du hast ein Lehrerpatent und niemand, den ich kenne, kennt sich besser mit Muggeln aus, ausser vielleicht Hermine Granger, die beste Freundin von Ron. Sie ist muggelstämmig. Du bist doch selber ein halber Muggel, ich meine, du lebst direkt unter ihnen, du hast an ihrer Universität studiert, dein Ex war ein Muggel...»

Robin. Sie schliesst die Augen und schiebt den Gedanken an dieses Fiasko beiseite. Bills Stimme holt sie zurück in die warme Gemütlichkeit des Pubs.

„Oder willst du etwas nicht?»

«Natürlich würde ich wollen! Ich meine, hallo? Das ist Hogwarts. Aber dort unterrichten nur die besten Köpfe. Ich weiss nicht, Dumbledore würde mich doch nie wollen.»

«Gilderoy Lockhart hat sich als Riesenniete und Betrüger herausgestellt. Nichts gegen Remus Lupin, er ist brilliant, aber ein Werwolf. Wahrsagen unterrichtet ein Zentaur! Wenn jemand keine Vorurteile hat, dann Dumbledore... Trink jetzt dein Butterbier aus und lass uns gehen. Albus Dumbledore lässt man nicht warten.»

Morgane verschluckt sich, hustet. «Du hast ihm von mir erzählt?»

Er nickt. „Er klang interessiert und hat mich gebeten, dich heute Nachmittag vorbeizubringen. Ich habe Rosmerta gefragt. Wir dürfen ihrem Kamin benutzen...»

«Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?» fragt Morgane, aber ihre Augen leuchten und sie drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Rasch bezahlt Bill die Getränke und bringt sie zum Kamin. «Albus Dumbledores Büro» sagt er, wirft etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer und verschwindet in den grünen Flammen.

Na gut...  
Morgane atmet tief durch, nimmt etwas Flohpulver und macht es ihm nach. 


	3. Dumbledore

Anmerkung: Banshees stammen aus dem irischen Volksglauben.  
Reviews are love!

**Dumbledore**

Die grünen Flammen züngeln an ihr hoch, rasend schnell dreht sich ihr Körper im Kreis. Wie immer schliesst Morgane die Augen. Wie sie das Reisen mit Flohpulver hasst!

Einen Wimpernschlag später spuckt der Kamin sie aus, lässt eine Russwolke folgen, ungraziös landet sie am Boden, atmet Asche ein, die Augen brennen und tränen, sie hustet. Verschwommen nimmt sie eine Hochgewachsene Gestalt wahr. Die Umrisse klaren auf, es ist ein alter schlanker Zauberer. Gutmütig funkeln hellblaue Augen hinter einer Halbmondbrille. Dumbledore! Oh Gott, wie peinlich! Das passiert ihr immer, sie schafft es einfach nie, aufrecht und rechtzeitig aus dem Kamin zu treten...

„Guten Tag, Miss O'Hara, nehme ich an?" Im Hintergrund schüttelt Bill sich vor Lachen, aber er beisst irgendwie die Zähne zusammen, auf jeden Fall ist nichts zu hören.

„Genau, Sir. Es tut mir leid. Das ist mir furchtbar peinlich." Mit einer entschuldigenden Handbewegung weißt sie auf den Aschehaufen auf dem blank geputzten Boden. Rasch erhebt sie sich, zieht ihren Zauberstab aus der Jackentasche und murmelt einen Reinigungszauber.

„Das macht doch nichts, liebes Kind. Ich freue mich, dass Sie so rasch vorbeikommen konnten. Nehmen Sie einen Tee?"

«Sehr gerne, Sir»

Während er das Tee-Service herbeizaubert und die Tassen mit Tee füllt, hat sie Zeit den Schulleiter von Hogwarts (und wie man sagt, einer der mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten) genauer zu betrachten.

Er trägt prachtvolle hellblaue Roben, bestickt mit silbernen Sternen und einen spitzen Hut aus dem gleichen Stoff. Trotz seines Alters (zirka 130, sagt man) hält er sich aufrecht, geht mit leichten, grossen Schritten.

Aber was ist das? Seine Zauberstabhand ist schwarz, verbrannt, es sieht aus, als hätte sich die Haut abgeschält. Er bemerkt ihren erschrockenen Blick, lächelt nur milde, fast entschuldigend und schüttelt die Spitze am Ärmel, so dass sie über die Hand fällt und die Verletzung verbirgt.

Rasch wendet sie ihren Blick ab und nimmt einen Schluck Tee.

„Zitronendrop?" fragt Albus Dumbledore und streckt ihr mit seiner gesunden Hand eine Tüte entgegen.

«Danke, Sir» sagt sie, nimmt sich eines und lässt ihren Blick durch den hellen, runden Raum schweifen.

Auf grossen und kleinen Tischen stehen zierliche, silberne Instrumente, rattern und puffen und sirren. Und natürlich Bücher, unzählige Gestelle voll. Auf einer Stange sitzt ein schöner Vogel, sein Gefieder leuchtet in allen Farben des Feuers, er hat den Kopf unter einen Flügel gesteckt und schläft.

Ein Phöenix. Fasziniert geht Morgane etwas näher und schaut ihn sich an.

«Sein Name ist Fawkes» sagt Dumbledore.  
«Ich habe Phönixe bisher nur auf Abbildungen in Büchern gesehen. Er ist wunderschön.»

«Das ist er allerdings. Setzen Sie sich doch.» Er weist mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf einen gemütlichen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin. Er setzt sich in den anderen Sessel, greift in die Tüte mit den Bonbons und steckt sich zufrieden lächelnd eines in den Mund.

„Ich werde sonst einen Spaziergang machen, in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen und Morgane später wieder abholen, Professor" sagt Bill und stellt seine Teetasse auf den niederen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln.

„Sicher, Mr. Weasley. Kommen Sie doch in einer halben Stunde wieder. Ich habe dann meinen nächsten Termin, mit Severus." Seine hellblauen Augen zwinkern fröhlich. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck flackert kurz über Bills Gesicht, aber er lächelt und verlässt das Büro.

Mit einem gedehnten „So, Miss O'Hara" wendet sich Dumbledore wieder ihr zu. Ein freundliches Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen, die blauen Augen scheinen jede Kleinigkeit an ihr wahrzunehmen. Wie Röntgenstrahlen, denkt Morgane.

«Mister Weasley hat mir erzählt, dass Sie eine Ausbildung an einer Muggel-Akademie gemacht haben und gerade mit einem Lehrerpatent abgeschlossen haben.» Seine Stimme klingt neugierig.

„Das stimmt, Sir. Nach meinem Abschluss in Beauxbatons habe ich sechs Semester Kunstgeschichte und Literatur studiert, danach habe ich die Ausbildung zur Kunstlehrerin gemacht, an der „School of Fine Arts" in London. Letzten Monat habe ich abgeschlossen. Während der Ausbildung habe ich verschiedene Stellvertretungen an Muggelschulen übernehmen können.»

«Mister Weasley sagte auch, dass Sie in der Muggelwelt sehr zuhause wären?»

«Ich... Ja, das stimmt. Ich wohne in einem Muggelquartier, habe viele Freunde, die keine Ahnung haben, dass so etwas wie uns überhaupt gibt. Aber ich pendle zwischen den beiden Welten hin und her. Meine Familie stammt aus Irland, eine so genannte reinblütige Familie, die O'Haras. Mein Vater war der erste, der..."

«Mister Weasley hat die Herkunft Ihrer Mutter erwähnt. Sehr spannend wirklich, ich bin schon vielen magischen Kreaturen begegnet, aber ich hatte noch nie das Vergnügen eine Banshee zu treffen."

Morgane schluckt. „Ich habe sie nie kennen gelernt. Sie ist kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben. Es gibt auch keine Bilder von ihr, seltsamerweise sind sie auf Fotografien nicht zu sehen. Mein Vater hat mehrere Filme verbraucht, aber alles was man sieht ist ein heller Fleck..." Sie lächelt.

Dumbledore erwidert ihr Lächeln und reicht ihr einige Pergamentblätter.  
«Das ist der Lehrplan für Muggelkunde. Das Fach ist Pflicht für alle unserer Schüler, die so genannt reinblütig sind. Für die anderen ist es freiwillig. Vor ein paar Jahren hat sich sogar eine Muggelstämmige Hexe dafür eingeschrieben, Hermione Granger, kluges Mädchen, sie kommt jetzt ins sechste Jahr..."

Morgane überfliegt die Themenfelder. „Der Verkehr in der Muggelwelt, Muggel und das Recht, Muggelpolitik, Muggel und Kunst, das Auto, Sportarten in der Muggelwelt, Muggel und wie man sich ihnen gegenüber verhalten soll" und so weiter.

«Wir arbeiten mit dem Lehrmittel „Muggel – alles Wissenswerte über die nichtmagische Bevölkerung" von Charity Burbage. Professor Smith, der die Stelle zuletzt innegehabt hat, hat eine gute Bibliothek für das Fach zusammengetragen. Sie könnten natürlich viele eigene Erfahrungen einbringen.»

«Oh, ich wüsste bereits einige gute Bücher. „Technik – ganz einfach" zum Beispiel. Und dann würde ich auch mit Zeitschriften arbeiten..."

Dumbledore scheint zu sehen, wie es hinter Morganes Stirn förmlich rattert. Ihre Wangen röten sich eifrig und die hellen Augen blitzen.

Er lächelt und steckt ihr einen Dose mit Pfefferminz-Schnappern entgegen. Rasch packt sie einen, bevor er sie in die Finger kneift.

„Wie alt sind Sie, Miss O'Hara?"

„Ich bin vierundzwanzig, Sir."

„Der Jugend gehört die Welt. Ich würde es gerne mit Ihnen versuchen, wenn Sie immer noch Interesse hätten? Etwas junges Blut täte unserem Kollegium gut..."

„Ich nehme sehr gerne an, Sir. Vielen Dank, ich... das ehrt mich sehr."

„Sehr schön. Ich freue mich auch. Das Schuljahr beginnt in zwei Wochen. Ich werde Ihre Gemächer auf nächste Woche vorbereiten lassen und wäre froh, wenn Sie sobald wie möglich herkommen würden, um sich einzuleben und vorzubereiten."

„Natürlich, Sir. Ich weiss zum Glück gerade jemanden, der gerne mein WG-Zimmer in London übernehmen wird..." Sie bricht ab und fragt sich, ob Dumbledore wohl weiss, was eine WG ist.

„Hervorragend. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie heute in einer Woche herkommen. Sagen wir um drei in meinem Büro? Dann werde ich Ihnen Ihre zukünftigen Kollegen vorstellen, jemand wird Ihnen dann auch alles zeigen."

Er drängt ihr einen weiteren Pfefferminzschnapper auf und bringt sie zur Tür, vor der Bill bereits wartet. „Dann bis in einer Woche, Miss O'Hara".

„Vielen Dank, Sir" sagt sie etwas atemlos. Herzlich schüttelt er ihre Hand. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen ist, fällt sie Bill juchzend um den Hals.

„Er hat ja gesagt! Oh Bill, du bist einfach grossartig..."

Lachend wirbelt er sie herum, ein Strahlen auf dem hübschen Gesicht. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürt sie so etwas wie Reue, dass das zwischen ihnen nicht funktioniert hat.

Morgane küsst ihn auf die Wange, über seine Schulter sieht sie den Wasserspeier vor der Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro und sie könnte schwören, dass er leicht missbilligend den Kopf geschüttelt hat ob ihrem Ausbruch.

Ein Räuspern hinter ihnen. Langsam setzt Bill sie ab, Morgane dreht sich um.

„Mister Weasley" sagt eine dunkle Stimme.

Dunkel ist auch der Mann, der dazu gehört, auf jeden Fall seine hochgeschlossene Kleidung, Gehrock und Umhang und das fast schulterlange schwarze Haar. Sein Gesicht ist aber fast geisterhaft blass.

„Guten Tag, Professor" sagt Bill, sein Arm liegt immer noch um Morganes Hüfte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackert sein schwarzer Blick über Morgane hinweg, dann nickt er steif und geht weiter, lautlose grosse Schritte, sein Umhang flattert. „Gummibärchen" sagt er zum Wasserspeier, seine Stimme klingt angewidert. Der Wasserspeier ruckelt und geht zur Seite.

Morgane schaut zu, wie er auf der Wendeltreppe verschwindet, bis Bill sie am Ärmel zupft. Der Mann aus der Winkelgasse kommt ihr in den Sinn, das war er doch...

„Nach ihm musst du dich wirklich nicht umdrehen, Morgane" sagt Bill und grinst.

„Wer war das?" fragt sie.

„Das ist einer deiner zukünftigen Kollegen. Severus Snape, Zaubertränkemeister. Fledermaus, Kerkerassel, er hat viele Spitznamen. Natürlich würde sich niemand getrauen, diese laut auszusprechen..."


	4. Die silberne Maske

Die Silberne Maske

Die nächste Woche vergeht wie im Flug. Für das WG-Zimmer hat sich ein Nachmieter gefunden. An die Smiths in Irland ging ein bedauernder Brief, dass Morgane aufgrund einer neuen Stelle wohl erst zu Weihnachten vorbeikommen könne, um sie zu besuchen und nach dem Haus zu sehen.

Nun steht sie wieder im Hinterzimmer des Pubs in Hogsmeade, in der einen Hand den Käfig mit ihrem Waldkauz Galahad, in der anderen das handlich geschrumpfte Gepäck. Dazu einen nervösen Knoten im Magen.

Ihr fällt auf, dass ihre Hände zittern. Und alle sagen immer, ich sei so selbstbewusst...

„Wird schon schief gehen, nicht wahr, Galahad?"

Er schaut sie aus seinen gelben Augen an und lässt ein ungeduldiges Tröten hören.

„Ja, ich weiss, sobald wir dort sind, lasse ich dich fliegen..."

Madam Rosmerta rauscht ins Zimmer, wie immer in einem farbenfrohen Kleid mit weitem Rock, das Oberteil aber eng genug und so ausgeschnitten, dass kaum etwas der Fantasie überlassen wird. Das immer noch blonde Haar hat sie zu einem wilden Knoten aufgesteckt und am linken Arm klimpern etliche Armreife. Ihr Lächeln ist breit und warmherzig.

„Kommen Sie, ich schnipse das Flohpulver, Sie haben ja gar keine Hand frei."

„Danke vielmal." Morgane nimmt sich fest vor, diesmal würdevoller (sprich, auf beiden Füssen und ohne Rauchwolke) bei Dumbledore anzukommen.

„Albus Dumbledores Büro" sagt sie mit fester Stimme.

„Miss O'Hara, guten Tag. Ein bisschen weniger stürmisch als letztes Mal, wie ich sehe?" Dumbledore empfängt sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Ja, zum Glück. Guten Tag, Sir."

„Haben Sie alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigen können?"

„Ja, alles perfekt, Professor. Ich freue mich sehr, hier zu sein."

„Sehr schön. Nehmen Sie eine Tasse Tee?"

Sie nickt und stellt ihr Gepäck auf den Boden vor dem Kamin. Er reicht ihr eine himmelblaue Tasse mit Goldrand, randvoll mit sehr fruchtigem, süssem Tee.

Er setzt sich in den Ohrensessel ihr gegenüber, lehnt sich zurück und fixiert sie mit diesen blauen Augen, gleichzeitig so freundlich wie forschend. Das Feuer, das gleich nach ihrer Ankunft wieder zu prasseln begonnen hat, spiegelt sich rotgold in der Halbmondbrille. Er wirkt entspannt und zufrieden und trotzdem ist es etwas anders als letztes Mal.

Er hat dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und jede der Runzeln und Falten scheint sich tiefer in das schmale Gesicht eingegraben zu haben. Sie wirft einen vorsichtigen Blick auf seine Zauberstabhand. Es ist nur wenig davon zu sehen unter dem violetten Ärmel, der reich mit Spitze besetzt ist – doch die Fingerspitzen, die sie sehen kann, sind immer noch schwarz und tot.

Die Teetasse in seiner anderen Hand zittert ganz leicht. Sie schluckt.

„Gummibärchen?" fragt er und weist auf die offene Packung auf dem Beistelltisch. Langsam greift sie danach, erwartet singende oder tanzende Bärchen, aber es sind ganz gewöhnliche...

„Ich mag diese Muggel-Schleckereien, kennen Sie diese süsssauren Gummiwürmer?" Ein geniesserisches Lächeln wandert über sein Gesicht.

„Ja, Sir. Die mag ich auch, aber am liebsten sind mir in der Tat Gummibärchen. Und natürlich Schokoladenfrösche. Und diese Zuckerfederkiele aus dem Honigtopf..."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür lässt sie innehalten.

Eine Hexe mit einem grauen Hut, auf dem so etwas wie grünes Schlingkraut wächst, tritt mit energischen Schritten ein. Morgane schätzt sie auf Mitte Fünfzig, sie hat wilde graubraune Locken, trägt eine grüne Gärtnerschürze über einem karierten Rock und dazu Gummistiefel. Über ihre linke Wange zieht sich ein Streifen Erde.

„Entschuldige die Verspätung, Albus. Die jungen Alraunen rauben mir den letzten Nerv, sie haben gerade ihre Akne. Da ist die schlimmste Phase, aha, sie ist schon angekommen..." Ihre Stimme ist genau so energisch wie ihr Gang und die blassgrünen Augen funkeln interessiert hinter den runden Brillengläsern.

„Miss O'Hara, darf ich Ihnen Professor Sprout vorstellen? Sie ist die Hausvorsteherin von Hufflepuff und unterrichtet Kräuterkunde."

Professor Sprout ergreift Morganes Hand und schüttelt sie heftig. „Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Nennen Sie mich doch Ponoma."

„Es freut mich auch sehr, Prof... Ponoma. Ich bin Morgane."

„Ponoma wird Ihnen alles zeigen, Professor O'Hara. Ich denke, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen?"

„Gerne, Sir." Sie nickt Dumbledore zu und verlässt hinter Professor Sprout das Büro.

Diese legt ein beachtliches Tempo vor und lässt Morgane kaum Zeit, die vielen Porträts und die sehr lebendigen Treppen richtig zu bewundern. Ein ausgemergeltes Gespenst mit einer Kette in jeder durchsichtigen Hand schwebt an ihnen vorbei, sein missmutiger Gesichtausdruck erinnert Morgane an den Zaubertrankprofessor mit den dunklen Augen.

„Der blutige Baron, Hausgespenst von Slytherin. Wird wohl unterwegs sein in den Nordturm, dort stöhnt und rasselt er am liebsten... Nur Peeves ist schlimmer als er."

„Peeves?"

„Unser Poltergeist. Nehmen Sie sich vor ihm in Acht, Morgane. Er hat vor nichts und niemandem Respekt, nun ja, vielleicht vor Dumbledore und Severus hat ihn auch einigermassen im Griff. Aber Argus erleidet regelmässig fast einen Herzinfarkt wegen ihm.

„Argus Filch, das ist der Hausmeister, ja?"

„Jaah. Immer schlecht gelaunt, er trauert den alten Zeiten hinterher. Fussfesseln, Daumenschrauben, wissen Sie?" Ponoma schnaubt. „Er ist ein Squib... aber pscht..." fügt sie vertraulich hinzu.

Sprout redet ohne Punkt und Komma, bis sie wieder im Erdgeschoss sind. Vor dem Porträt eines jungen Mädchens mit einem Blumenkranz im Haar bleibt die Kräuterkundelehrerin stehen.

„Irischer Pixie" sagt Sprout und das Porträt schwingt zur Seite. „Dachte, so könnten Sie sich das Passwort leicht merken, meine Liebe. Albus hat mir erzählt, dass Sie aus Irland kommen. Faszinierende Insel, ein Paradies für Herbologinnen wie mich. Die Treppe da drüben im Flur führt übrigens in die Kerker. Und das sind Ihre Räume. Schön, nicht wahr?" Ponoma Sprout strahlt.

Ein sonnendurchflutetes Wohnzimmer, himmelblaue Vorhänge mit Sternen (da wird wohl Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel gehabt haben), ein dicker cremefarbener Teppich, in dem Morganes Stiefel fast einsinken. Helle Möbel, ein verschnörkelter Sekretär, beladen mit viel frischem Pergament und einem Tintenfass. Im Schlafzimmer steht ein Himmelbett mit blauen Vorhängen, im Badezimmer eine grosse Wanne mit Goldrand.

Ein leises „Wahnsinn" entschlüpft Morganes Lippen. Professor Sprout lächelt amüsiert und schlägt dann vor, Morgane solle sich doch häuslich einrichten und um 21 Uhr zum Abendessen in die grosse Halle kommen.

Nachdem das Porträt hinter Ponoma zugeschlagen ist, geht Morgane an eines der grossen Fenster. Sie kann auf den Vorplatz sehen, weiter hinten glitzert der See vergnügt vor sich hin.

Wie schön es hier ist. Man würde nicht glauben, dass der Krieg wieder ausgebrochen ist... Morgane öffnet das Fenster, atmet die kühle Luft tief ein und lässt Galahad fliegen.

*

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
(addicted, Kelly Clarkson)**

Nach dem Abendessen beschliesst Morgane einen Spaziergang zu machen, das Essen und vor allem die vielen Eindrücke zu verdauen. Ihre Lehrerkollegen haben sie freundlich begrüsst, vor allem zu Hagrid und Filius Flitwick hat sie sofort einen guten Draht gefunden... Die beiden waren am Tisch nebeneinander gesessen und hatten sie freundlich begrüsst. Was für ein Gegensatz, der Halbriese und der winzige Zauberkunstlehrer. Morgane lächelt still in sich hinein und geht mit raschen Schritten Richtung See.

Professor McGonagall ist eine beeindruckende Frau, sehr bestimmt und energisch, aber Morgane scheint sie symphatisch. Sonst waren am Lehrertisch viele Stühle frei geblieben, einige der Lehrer seien noch in den Ferien. Die Wahrsagelehrerin komme zum Essen sowieso selten in die grosse Halle, auch der Geschichte der Zauberei-Lehrer fehlte, aber was sollen Geister auch beim Abendessen? Auch der Zaubertränkemeister war nirgends zu sehen...

Der See liegt ruhig da, wie ein Spiegel aus Silber. Die Bergspitzen rundherum nagen bereits an der Sonne, es ist ein ruhiger und windstiller Abend. Ein paar Eulen segeln Richtung Eulerei, vielleicht ist auch Galahad dabei...

Über dem verbotenen Wald kreist ein schwarzer Schatten, sein Flügelrauschen ist das einzige Geräusch. Morgane beschattet die Augen mit der Hand. Ein Thestral. Letzten Sommer hat sie in Irland eines gesehen, was für seltsame Wesen...

Morgane ist fast an der Grenze des Geländes angekommen. Eine grosse Linde steht da am Ufer des Sees und breitet ihre Äste weit über das Ufer aus. Ein dickes Moosbett bedeckt den Boden, weiter vorne ein Strand aus runden Kieselsteinen. Langsam setzt sich Morgane und lehnt sich an den mächtigen Stamm. Vielleicht ist sie kurz eingedöst oder war sie nur in Gedanken, auf jeden Fall plötzlich ein lautes Ploppen, jemand muss gerade neben der Grenze appariert sein. Morgane hört einen unterdrückten Fluch, dann einen leisen Schmerzenslaut. Ihr Herz beginnt zu hämmern. Langsam, ganz langsam erhebt sie sich, verbirgt sich hinter dem Stamm und späht dahinter hervor. Ihre Hand umklammert den Zauberstab.

Die Gestalt steht im Zwielicht, alles was sie sieht, ist ein schwarzer Schemen, ein Umhang, eine Kapuze? Der Atem der Gestalt rasselt, Morgane aber wagt kaum mehr zu atmen. Die finstere Gestalt nimmt den Weg Richtung Schule, aber nur langsam und das eine Bein scheint sie nachzuziehen.

Morganes Gedanken überschlagen sich, wer ist das, was ist das...? Was immer es ist, es wird an ihrem Versteck vorbeikommen, es wird sie dabei vermutlich entdecken und es... sie... er... macht keinen friedlichen Eindruck.

Morgane drückt sich enger an den Stamm, tritt auf einen Zweig, der knirschend unter ihrem Stiefel bricht. Die Gestalt erstarrt. „Was zum T..." Dann setzt sie sich plötzlich wieder in Bewegung und rauscht auf die Eiche zu, Morgane erkennt jetzt eine blasse Hand, eine gezückten Zauberstab, der Umhang bauscht sich.

„Stupor" schreit eine Stimme.  
„Prote..." Ihr Schutzschild kommt Sekundenbruchteile zu spät, rot trifft der Zauber sie in die Brust und schnürt ihr den Atem ab. Sie klappt zusammen und fühlt gar nichts mehr.

Alles was sie noch bewegen kann, sind ihre Augen. Langsam schiebt sich ein Schatten in ihr Gesichtsfeld, sie will den Mund öffnen und schreien, aber der Schrei kommt nicht. Der Angreifer beugt sich über sie, sie sieht eine schwarze Kapuze, eine silberne Maske und ihr Herz bleibt beinahe stehen.

Ein Todesser.

Ihr gefangener Atem rasselt in der Brust. Tiefer beugt er sich über sie, den Zauberstab immer noch auf sie gerichtet, jede Sekunde scheint sich auszudehnen zu einer Ewigkeit.

Dann rutscht die Maske, wieder ein leiser Fluch, weisse Haut, schwarzes Haar, fast wie ein Vorhang ums hagere Gesicht, glitzernde schwarze Augen.  
Der Todesser ist Severus Snape.


	5. Schwarz gegen Weiss

Schwarz gegen Weiss

Snape schaut auf die Frau hinunter, die wie eine achtlos weggeworfene Puppe am Boden liegt. Reglos, leblos, Haut wie weisses Porzellan. Ihr weisses Kleid und der lange Umhang drapieren sich dekorativ über das grüne Moos. Nur die Augen verraten, dass sie ein lebendiges Wesen ist. Angst flackert in der seltsam farblosen Iris und die Wimpern flattern. Er kann das Blut durch die feinen blauen Adern im Gesicht pulsieren sehen.

Langsam kniet er sich neben sie, Schmerz durchzuckt sein linkes Bein und er beisst die Zähne zusammen. Er beugt sich vor, obwohl alle Muskeln in seinem Körper dagegen protestieren, um ihr Gesicht besser studieren zu können.

Ihre Augen schiessen hin und her und verfolgen jede kleine Bewegung, aber ihr Körper bleibt steif, durch den Schockzauber gebannt.  
Sie kommt ihm bekannt vor. Natürlich, die Frau in der Winkelgasse, mit den zitternden Hände, die geschworen hatte, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm habe...

Ihr Gesicht ist tatsächlich zu ungewöhnlich, dass man es so schnell vergessen würde. Schmal, mit hohen Wangenknochen, ein etwas kantiger Mund, der eine Spur Trotz in ihr Gesicht bringt, die Nase ist schmal und etwas zu lang. «Schön» wäre das falsche Wort, um sie zu beschreiben und trotzdem ist etwas in diesem Gesicht, das einen fesselt.

Ein andere Erinnerung schiebt sich in seinen Kopf. Bill Weasley, der eine junge Frau herumschwenkt, die Frau, die ihre Arme eng um seinen Hals geschlungen hat, Weasleys Arm um ihre Hüfte, während sie sich umdreht und ihn anschaut, Neugierde und Überraschung in den hellen Augen. Letzte Woche, vor dem Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro.

Er hat Weasleys kleine Schlampe geschockt.

Er erinnert sich an Molly Weasley, die kurz vor einem Ordentreffen Moody von der Verlobung ihres Sohnes mit dieser Französin erzählt hatte. Das scheint Weasley nicht davon abzuhalten, das Mausen nicht zu lassen.

Aber was machte er mit ihr in Hogwarts? Und was macht sie bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf dem Schulgelände?

Verdammt.

*

Das Gesicht über ihr ist wie eine Maske, aber die schwarzen Augen glitzern wütend. Langsam nimmt er ihren Zauberstab aus den verkrampften Fingern, behält ihn kurz zwischen seinen langen Fingern und betrachtet ihn fast nachdenklich. Dann schiebt er ihn in seinen linken Ärmel.

Sein eigener Zauberstab kommt wieder ihr Blickfeld, dann spürt sie, wie er ihn leicht zwischen ihre Brüste bohrt. Sie schliesst die Augen und macht sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

„Finite Incantatem" murmelt er. Leben schiesst in ihren Körper zurück, sofort versucht sie, sich hochzustemmen.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, sich zu rühren." Er drückt den Zauberstab stärker gegen ihren Brustknochen.

Sie will etwas sagen, aber alles, was ihr über die Lippen kommt, ist ein ersticktes Krächzen.

„Und jetzt stehen Sie ganz langsam auf" zischt er. Er erhebt sich mit ihr, eine schnelle geschmeidige Bewegung, obwohl ein Muskel in seinem Gesicht zuckt, er sieht aus, als hätte er Schmerzen...

Er steht ihr gegenüber, den Zauberstab immer noch drohend auf sie gerichtet und blickt ihr ins Gesicht.

„Da habe ich mir ja was Schönes eingefangen. Weasleys kleine Schlampe" sagt er verächtlich.

„Ich bin nicht Bills Schlampe." Obwohl ihre Stimme wankt, ist eine Spur Entrüstung darin zu finden.

„Ich aber weiss genau, wer Sie sind..." fügt sie hinzu und ihre Augen sprühen Funken. „Professor... Snape."

Die kleine senkrechte Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen vertieft sich.  
„Und wer sind Sie?" Ein gefährliches Vibrieren ist in der dunklen Stimme.

„Morgane O'Hara."

„Und was haben Sie hier verloren, Miss O'Hara? Am See, nahe am verbotenen Wald, während es schon dunkel wird?"

„Spazieren" faucht sie, obwohl sie immer noch zittert. Würde er wirklich eine Lehrerin umbringen? Obwohl, vermutlich weiss er es noch nicht einmal... Und Dumbledore, wie kann er nicht wissen, das einer seiner Lehrer ein Todesser ist?

„Spazieren. Ach so. Eine gefährliche Beschäftigung für eine junge Frau wie Sie zu den heutigen Zeiten. Aber ich erinnere mich an eine andere nächtliche Begegnung auf der Winkelgasse. Also doch eine Streunerin, nicht wahr?"

Er packt ihren Arm. „Und jetzt kommen Sie mit mir und ich will kein Wort hören. Ich möchte Ihnen ja nicht wehtun..." Seine Stimme trieft vor süsslicher Unaufrichtigkeit.

Er tut ihr schon weh, sein Griff um ihr Handgelenk ist wie Stahl, als er sie grob hinter sich herzerrt. Ungesehen bringt er sie bis ins Schloss. In der Eingangshalle lässt er sie los, nur um sie gleich darauf gegen eine Wand zu drängen.

Sein Gesicht ist ganz nahe an ihrem, als er eine Hand neben ihrem Kopf abstützt und mit der anderen den Zauberstab wieder auf sie richtet.

„So und jetzt verraten Sie mir mal, was Sie in Hogwarts machen?"

Die Worte bleiben ihr fast im Hals stecken. Zitternd atmet sie ein.

„Ich bin die neue Professorin... für Muggelkunde."

Er schliesst kurz die Augen. Verdammt. Albus hat ihm letzte Woche in zwei Sätzen mitgeteilt, dass er eine Lehrerin gefunden habe und er, Severus, solle sich ihr gegenüber wenn möglich einigermassen zivil verhalten.

Warum musste ausgerechnet die junge Gans ihn sehen, wie er vom dunklen Lord zurückkommt?

„Es tut mir sehr leid, was ich jetzt tun muss, O'Hara" lügt er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Oblivia..." Sie hat erraten, was er vorhat, stösst ihn mit beiden Händen von sich und wirft sich zur Seite. Der Vergessenszauber prallt auf die nackte Wand und zurück gegen Snape.

„Protego" schreit er, um sich vor seinem eigenen Zauber zu schützen. Das Schutzschild nützt, aber dabei gerät er ins Stolpern und Morganes Zauberstab rutscht aus seinem Ärmel und fällt zu Boden.

Blitztschnell duckt sie sich danach. Snape hat sich mittlerweile gefangen und kommt schon wieder auf sie zu.

„Sie werden mir keine Erinnerung nehmen, Sir." zischt sie.

Ein verächtliches Grinsen überzieht sein Gesicht und er hetzt eine Ganzkörperklammer auf sie. Sie kann im letzten Moment ausweichen.  
„Expelliarmus" kreischt sie.

Ist das Mädchen mit Potter verwandt, fragt er sich noch und dann reisst der Entwaffnungszauber ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Normalerweise hätte sie keine Chance gegen ihn gehabt, aber die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus und die Schmerzen schwächen ihn.

Dass er aber auch ohne Zauberstab gefährlich ist, merkt sie Augenblicke später, als ein ungesagter Zauber sie von den Füssen reisst.

Langsam bückt er sich nach beiden Zauberstäben, als sie am Boden strampelt und zappelt und sich gegen unsichtbare Fesseln wehrt.

„Jetzt ist es aber genug, Miss O'Hara" sagt er gedehnt und scheinbar ruhig. Eilige Schritten lassen ihn herumfahren.

„Severus. Miss O'Hara. Was um Himmels Willen ist hier los?" keucht Minerva McGonagall. Ihr graubraunes Haar hat sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und das rotgrün karierte Nachthemd wogt um ihre Knöchel.

„Finite Incantatem" murmelt Snape und sieht auf einmal unsagbar müde aus. Schweiss steht auf seiner blassen Stirn.

„Wir haben ein Problem, Minerva. Sie hat mich gesehen, als ich vom Treffen zurückgekommen bin. Damit." sagt er leise und dreht die silberne Todessermaske in den Fingern. 


	6. Minerva

Minerva

Minerva starrt Snape an, immer noch schwer atmend. Er lehnt sich mittlerweile an die Wand, in der einen Hand die beiden Zauberstäbe, in der anderen die Todessermaske und sieht aus, als hätte er keinen Tropfen Blut mehr unter der Haut.

Morgane rappelt sich auf, kommt irgendwie wieder auf die Beine.  
Das reisst die Verwandlungslehrerin aus ihrer Erstarrung, sie macht zwei Schritte auf Morgane zu und streckt ihr eine helfende Hand entgegen.

«Danke» murmelt Morgane.

Minerva atmet tief ein, wirft einen raschen Blick auf Snape und wendet sich dann an Morgane, ohne ihren Arm loszulassen:

«Es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken, Miss O'Hara.»

Morgane hört das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen und stellt fest, dass ihre Knie immer noch zittern. Und jetzt dieser Satz, wie aus einem schlechten Muggelfilm. Von irgendwo her steigt ein hysterisches Kichern in ihr hoch, sie beginnt zu lachen, Tränen steigen ihr in die Augen, sie wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über die Wange und lacht immer noch, ohne aufhören zu können.

Snape starrt sie an, zuerst ungläubig, dann offensichtlich wütend.

«Was um Himmels Willen kann so lustig sein?» blafft er.

«Severus!» faucht Minerva und tätschelt beunruhigt Morganes Schulter.

«Alles in Ordnung, Miss O'Hara?»

Morgane nickt, wischt sich die letzten Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

«Verzeihung» sagt sie, fühlt sich aber irgendwie besser, ruhiger.

«So und jetzt will ich wissen, was passiert ist. Severus?»

Snape schnalzt ungeduldig mit der Zunge. «Ich habe sie geschockt...»

«Sie haben ihr einen Stupor auf den Hals gehetzt?» fragt Minerva ungläubig.

«Ja. Hätte ja irgendjemand sein können, der sich hinter dem Baum am See versteckt. Natürlich habe ich den Zauber sofort aufgehoben, als ich gesehen habe, dass es nur ein naseweises Mädchen ist... (Dafür erntet er einen bitterbösen Blick von Morgane) ... wir haben ein paar Nettigkeiten ausgetauscht, uns gegenseitig vorgestellt und ich habe sie ins Schloss zurückbegleitet, aber sie hatte ja nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich anzugreifen. Also habe ich – wie sagt man so schön? – in Notwehr gehandelt, dann sind Sie dazugekommen, werte Kollegin.»

«Vielleicht sollten Sie noch den Vergessenszauber erwähnen, Professor.» fügt Morgane hinzu.

«Vergessenszauber?» fragt Minerva.

«Professor Snape hat versucht, einen „Obliviate" auf mich anzuwenden, um mich vergessen zu lassen, was ich gesehen hatte. Ich habe mich gewehrt...»

Minerva atmet tief durch, schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her.

«Ein Obliviate ist wohl kaum die Lösung, Severus» sagt sie leise.

«Ach ja? Da bin ich ja sehr gespannt auf Ihren Vorschlag. Sie wissen genau, wie gefährlich Mitwissern sind...» sagt er wütend, aber so leise, dass es nur Minerva hören kann.

«Wir müssen sie einweihen. Ihr wenigstens das Wichtigste sagen. Sie scheint eine vernünftige junge Frau zu sein...»

«Was macht Sie so sicher, dass sie schweigen wird? Vielleicht sollten wir die Geheimnisse des Ordens besser gleich am Schwarzen Brett anschlagen...»

«Es reicht jetzt, Severus» faucht Minerva.

«Schön. Dann können wir ja endlich mit diesen Spielchen aufhören. Ich will, dass Albus mit ihr redet. Jetzt gleich.»

«Albus ist nicht da. Er holt Potter Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wo ab und bringt ihn Sie-Wissen-schon-Wohin...»

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens verzieht Snape das Gesicht.

«Dann beuge ich mich Ihrer unermesslichen Weisheit, Minerva. Tun Sie, was immer Sie für richtig halten und lassen Sie mich damit in Ruhe. Aber Sie können sicher sein, dass ich mit dem Schulleiter darüber reden werde...»

Er dreht sich langsam zu Morgane und schenkt ihr ein spöttisches Lächeln.

«Gute Nacht, Miss O'Hara. Es war sehr... nett, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.» Er nickt Minerva zu und macht Anstalten, zu gehen.

«Warum warten Sie nicht kurz hier, meine Liebe? Dann werden wir eine Tasse Tee in meinem Büro trinken und ich werde Ihnen alles erklären» sagt Minerva und nimmt Snapes Arm.

«Was soll das werden, Minerva?» blafft Snape.

«Ich bringe Sie zu Poppy.»

«Ich brauche Poppy nicht. Es geht mir gut.» schnappt er.

«Sie haben offensichtlich Schmerzen...»

«Ich sagte, es geht mir gut.» Seine Stimme ist kalt und er schüttelt Minervas Arm ab wie ein lästiges Insekt. McGonagall schüttelt den Kopf und bedeutet Morgane, ihr zu folgen.

«Professor» ruft diese Snape zu, bevor sein schwarzer Umhang um die nächste Ecke verschwindet.

Er hält inne und wirft ihr einen Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen zu, der jemanden hätte erstarren lassen können. „Was noch, Miss O'Hara?"

„Geben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab zurück."

„Bitte sehr." Er überreicht ihn ihr mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung und verschwindet auf der Treppe in die Kerker. 


	7. Es ertrinken lassen

Es ertrinken lassen

Die Welt verschwimmt. Snape keucht auf, seine Hände suchen Halt, sich irgendwo festhalten, aufrecht halten, bevor die Knie nachgeben, der Körper zu taumeln beginnt.

Die metallene Türklinke ist kalt und seltsam beruhigend, als seine Hand sie endlich findet und umklammert. Er lässt sich gegen die schwere Tür sinken. Einfach atmen, ein, aus, ein... den Schmerz vorübergehen lassen... einfach warten und atmen...

Seine Kniescheiben scheinen geschmolzen zu sein und der Schmerz beisst sich in ihm fest, schwimmt mit dem Blut durch sämtliche Adern und in jede Faser seines Körpers. Er braucht den Trank, verdammt.

Mit rauer Stimme murmelt er das Passwort zu seinen Räumen, der Zauberstab zittert in seiner Hand, als er einige verschlungene Linien über das Holz der Tür malt. Das Zeichen beginnt silbern zu glühen. Die Tür knirscht unwillig und springt auf.

Snape schleppt sich ins düstere Wohnzimmer, stösst die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf, sinkt vor der schwarzen Kommode auf die Knie und kramt in der untersten Schublade. Einige Phiolen und Fläschchen stossen klingelnd aneinander. Er packt eines aus grünem Glas und schraubt den Verschluss auf.

Erleichterung kriecht über seine Haut, durch die schmerzenden Glieder, als er die Flasche an die trockenen Lippen setzt. Der Trank rinnt kalt die Kehle hinunter und räumt mit den Schmerzen auf. Erlöst atmet Snape durch, steht auf und zieht endlich den schweren Umhang aus. Er pfeffert ihn aufs Bett, zückt seinen Zauberstab und füllt ein grosses Glas mit Feuerwhisky. Immer noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen, stakst er ins Wohnzimmer. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs zündet er das Feuer im Kamin an, lässt sich in einen schwarzen Sessel fallen. Das abgeschabte Leder hat schon bessere Tage gesehen.

Der Alkohol schimmert dunkel wie Gold im Glas. Snape schüttet das ganze Glas in sich hinein, endlich ist der bittere Geschmack auf der Zunge verschwunden. So hilfreich der Trank auch ist, er schmeckt scheusslich.

Langsam lässt Severus das Treffen Revue passieren, auch wenn er es lieber gleich vergessen hätte. Der Dunkle Lord war schrecklich wütend gewesen, warum genau, wusste keiner seiner Anhänger.

Severus sieht die rot flackernden Augenschlitze vor seinem inneren Auge, hört wieder die Beschimpfungen, die keinen verschont hatten an diesem Abend...

Das leise Zischen seiner Stimme viel schlimmer, als wenn er geschrieen hätte. Er war unzufrieden mit den wenigen Informationen, die ihm sein Spion liefern konnte und seine Stimme war kalt: „Crucio!"

Er war schon unzählige Male unter dem Folterfluch gewesen und er hatte gelernt, nicht zu schreien (Schreien bedeutete nur schlimmere und längere Folter). Aber so lange hatte ihn Voldemort schon lange nicht mehr unter dem Fluch gelassen...

Severus packt seinen Zauberstab, zieht einen silbernen Gedankenfaden hervor und lässt ihn ins Denkarium auf dem Tisch schweben. Er kann die Erinnerung an das Treffen hervorholen, bevor er Dumbledore Bericht erstatten muss. Da der Schulleiter offenbar immer noch mit Potter unterwegs ist, kann er sich das für heute abend ersparen. Wenigstens etwas. Wenn er etwas jetzt nicht ertragen könnte, wären es Dumbledore und seine ruhige Stimme und sein verdammtes Mitgefühl...

Er sieht der Erinnerung zu, wie sie silbern davonschwimmt und untergeht. Wenn es doch so einfach wäre, alles Üble einfach ertränken... ersäufen... vergessen...

Der Zaubertränkemeister leert weitere Gläser Feuerwhisky, bis sich Wärme in seinem geschundenen Körper ausbreitet und die Gedanken endlich langsamer werden. Dann erst geht er ins Schlafzimmer, schält sich aus den Kleidern, wirft die Stiefel in eine Ecke und kriecht zwischen die zerknitterten Laken.

Wieder einmal flieht der Schlaf vor ihm.

*

Jemand lacht. Es ist ein hohes Lachen, bar jeder Freude und es schmerzt in den Ohren. Schwarze Gestalten scharen sich in einen Kreis, der sich zusammenzieht und immer enger wird. Es ist kalt, Atem gefriert, steigt neblig in die Nacht.

Am Boden windet sich jemand, weiss zeichnet sich der Körper gegen den nachtdunklen Grund ab. Das Bild wird klarer. Helles Haar tanzt im Takt der verzweifelten Bewegungen, Schmutzflecken auf weissem Stoff und auch ein wenig Blut, die Glieder zucken, es sieht aus, als hätte dieser zappelnde Mensch mehr als zwei Arme und Beine...

Die Fesseln aber bleiben unsichtbar.

Immer noch dieses Lachen, höhnisch, kalt, die schwarzen Schemen rücken näher um die Gefangene am Boden, ihr Mund ist offen, die Lippen rot, vor Blut oder ist es Lippenstift? Die Frau schreit, aber kein Ton kommt über ihre Lippen.

Langsam geht er näher und blickt auf die Frau hinunter. Die Umhänge der anderen hinter ihm rascheln. Das Lachen hat aufgehört. Der Mond tut unbeteiligt und versteckt sich hinter einer Wolke.

Weit aufgerissen schauen ihre Augen zu ihm hoch. Er kann ihre Lippen zittern sehen. Eine Schlange kriecht über den Boden, ganz nahe an der Frau vorbei, sie zuckt vor dem Tier zurück, dieses aber tut ihr nichts, sondern gleitet lautlos davon.

Jemand ist neben ihn getreten. Er dreht sich um. Rot flackert der Blick des zweiten Mannes über die Frau hinweg – obwohl, viel von einem Mann hat er nicht... Sein Gesicht ist fahl wie der Mond, der jetzt vorsichtig hinter der Wolke hervorlinst. Die Nasenlöcher des Wesens, schmal, geschlitzt, blähen sich und er fühlt eine Hand an seinem Rücken.

«Sie gehört dir» zischt eine Stimme, der dunkle Lord steht still da und sieht zu, wie er sich neben der Frau niederlässt. Ihre Augen sind Eis, weiss, durchsichtig, aber ihr Blick setzt ihn in Flammen.

«Worauf wartest du noch?» Wieder diese Stimme, sie kriecht über seine Haut wie die Schlange, drückt sich durch jede Pore in ihn hinein und widerhallt dumpf in seinem Innern. Worauf wartet er noch...?

Seine Hände schiessen vorwärts, finden die Schultern der Frau, die Fesseln sind jetzt verschwunden, dafür nageln seine Hände, sein Körper sie am Boden fest. Seltsam glücklich sieht er, wie das Eis schmilzt und als Tränen aus den farblosen Augen tropft, silberne Spuren über die Wangen zieht. Morgane O'Hara weint, Schluchzer schütteln den schmalen Körper unter ihm, aber noch immer ist nichts zu hören...

«Sie gehört dir» zischt die Stimme über ihm. Sie gehört ihm. Der weisse Stoff reisst mit Leichtigkeit, eine Naht kreischt empört. Ihre Haut ist kalt.

*

Severus schnappt nach Luft, findet sich in seinem Bett wieder, das Laken klebt an seiner schweissnassen Haut, sein Mund trocken vor Erregung.


	8. Die weisse Frau

Danke dir 3lich für mein erstes Review! Habe mich sehr gefreut! LG

**Die weisse Frau**

Der erste September eilt mit grossen Schritten herbei: Ein goldener warmer Spätsommertag. Morgane verbringt den Tag mit einem gemütlichen Frühstück in der grossen Halle und einem Schwatz mit Hagrid über die magischen Geschöpfe

Irlands (vor allem über die gefährlichen, die ihn am meisten interessieren). Danach sitzt sie mehrere Stunden an einem wackligen Tisch in der Bibliothek und gibt ihrer ersten Muggelkunde-Lektion den letzten Schliff. Sie hat das Thema Sport ausgewählt – und hofft, dass sich die Schüler dafür werden begeistern können...

Hinter ihr schleicht Madam Pince durch die Buchreihen und lässt ab und zu ein missbilligendes Hüsteln hören. Morgane fragt sich, ob diese Frau wohl irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas ausser den abertausenden Büchern mag...

Obwohl: Bill hat ihr erzählt, dass Hermine Granger und Harry Potter, die Freunde seines Bruders, die Theorie von Madam Pince und Argus Filch als Liebespaar aufgestellt haben. Ein leises Kichern entfährt ihr, was für eine grauenvolle und doch überaus passende Vorstellung...

Irgendwo im Dunkeln zieht Madam Pince verschnupft die Nase hoch und Morgane beschliesst, dass es für heute reicht...

Auf dem Rückweg zu ihren Räumen kommt sie durch die grosse Halle. Die vier endlos langen Schülertische und der erhöhte Lehrertisch sind bereits gedeckt. Die magische Decke zeigt ein zartes Blau, über das ein paar Schäfchenwölkchen ziehen. Unzählige weisse Kerzen schweben über den Tischen, sind aber noch nicht angezündet, die vier grossen Banner der Häuser glänzen seidig.

Morgane bleibt einen Augenblick stehen und lässt ihren Blick schweifen – Vorfreude kribbelt angenehm in ihrem Bauch. Sie fühlt sich in Hogwarts schon sehr zu Hause und es dünkt sie, sie sei schon viel länger als zwei Wochen hier. Obwohl diese wirklich wie im Nu verflogen sind. Die Zeit, dieses seltsame Konstrukt... Mal rasend, mal zähflüssig und klebrig wie Harz, gerade wie es ihr passt.

Die Lehrer untereinander scheinen nicht gerade viel Kontakt zu haben. Jeder hat seine eigenen Räume, irgendwo im Schloss verstreut, einige wie Professor Trelawny verlassen diese kaum einmal. Aber mit den meisten lässt es sich gut auskommen und einige, wie Professor Sprout, Hagrid, Filius Flitwick und Minerva McGonagall sind ihr ans Herz gewachsen.

„Irischer Pixie" murmelt Morgane, das Porträt schwingt ächzend zur Seite. Sie legt ihren Umhang über einen Sessel und beschliesst, zur Feier des Tages ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen – es geht immer noch zwei Stunden, bis der Hogwarts-Express die Schüler bringt...

Die Wanne füllt sich rasch und Morgane giesst eine grosszügige Portion „Roswitha Renoirs Rosenessenz" hinein. Das Bad ist herrlich. Versonnen lässt sie sich Schaum durch die Finger rinnen... Hogwarts ist wirklich ein Platz, an dem man sich zufrieden und sicher fühlen kann, wie wäre es wohl gewesen hier zur Schule zu gehen?

In Beauxbatons war sie die schlaksige seltsame Irin gewesen, die mit dem grauenvollen Akzent... In den Ecken wisperten sie und tauschten Gerüchte aus über das grosse dünne Mädchen mit den gläsernen Augen. Beide Eltern tot, habe ich gehört, die Mutter soll eine dunkle Magierin gewesen sein... Sie hat keine Familie, nur eine Grossmutter, und die will sie nicht bei sich haben...

Morganes Magen zieht sich bei der Erinnerung zusammen...

Unheimlich, sag ich euch, man hört sie nie kommen, diese lautlosen Schritte und dieses Haar, fast weiss... Ein Halbblut, vielleicht...

Morgane schüttelt den Kopf, um die flüsternden Stimmen loszuwerden. Die Zeiten sind längst vorbei und doch vergessen. Hogwarts wird ganz anders, sie ist jetzt keine Schülerin mehr, sondern eine Lehrerin und wenn sogar Albus Dumbledore findet, sie sei zum Unterrichten geeignet...

Mir geht es gut, sagt sie sich, ich bin glücklich, ich fühle mich wohl hier. Wenn nur diese Träume nicht wären in der Nacht. Das Labyrinth und die flatternden schwarzen Mäntel, immer und immer wieder, dieselben verschlungenen Pfade, jetzt ist es aber genug, Miss O'Hara...

Diese Stimme aus dem Traum aber kennt sie genau, sie klingt wie dunkler Samt. Ihr Gedächtnis mischt irgendwie die unsägliche Begegnung mit dem Zaubertränkemeister und dieses Labyrinth... Und das fast jede Nacht...

Seit dieser explosiven Begegnung hat sie ihn nur ein paar Mal auf dem Flur gesehen, als er wie eine übergross geratene Fledermaus an ihr vorbeigerauscht ist, der Umhang wie immer flatternd, das Gesicht wie immer mürrisch und verschlossen, der Mund ein Strich, grusslos und ohne sie anzusehen... Unhöflicher Mann, dieser Severus Snape. Und unheimlich...

Morgane verjagt den finsteren Zaubertränkemeister aus ihrem Kopf und steigt aus der Wanne.

Die grosse Halle und die angrenzende Einganghalle summen wie ein Bienenstock. Aufgeregte Schüler stolpern durcheinander und über Koffer, fallen Freunden um den Hals, die sie im Zug noch nicht gesehen hatten, leuchtende Augen überall und schmucke Schüleruniformen. Argus Filch ist schon wieder übelster Laune, bannt sich fluchend einen Weg durch das Gedränge, seine Katze flitzt ihm hinterher, die roten Lampenaugen glühen.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragt ein Mädchen aus einem der oberen Jahrgänge, ihr Faltenrock ist sorgfältig geplättet und auf dem Umhang glitzert das Vertrauensschülerabzeichnen. Sie hat wilde braune Locken und grosse bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Besorgnis schimmert in ihnen.

Ein schlaksiger Rothaariger, einen Kopf grösser als der Rest der Schüler, tätschelt ihr die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine. Er taucht sicher jeden Moment auf."

Interessiert fixiert Morgane die beiden. Das ist also Hermine Granger. Und das muss Ron sein, er hat die gleichen blauen Augen wie Bill.

Hermine wirft noch einmal Blicke in jede Richtung und seufzt resigniert. „Nun gut, lass uns hineingehen und Plätze suchen. Die Verteilung auf die Häuser beginnt gleich."

Tatsächlich versucht Minerva McGonagall, die aufgeregten Erstklässler in Zweierreihen zu ordnen. Morgane schiebt ein besonders nervöses winziges Mädchen mit einem blonden Lockenschopf in die Reihe und lächelt ihr beruhigend zu.

Im gleichen Augenblick nimmt sie aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie etwas grosses Vierbeiniges in die Eingangshalle galoppiert, es sieht aus wie silberner Nebel und löst sich gleich darauf in Luft auf.

„Tonks Patronus! Sie hat Potter gefunden" sagt Minerva mehr zu sich selbst: „Jemand muss ihn am Tor abholen, wo ist Hagrid?"

„Ich gehe schon, Minerva" sagt eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihnen.

Snape steht da, wie immer in seiner kompletten schwarzen Kluft inklusive Umhang, das Gewicht lässig auf ein Bein verlagert, für einmal so etwas wie ein erwartungsfrohes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich danke dir, Severus" sagt Minerva und wendet sich wieder ihren Erstklässlern zu. Snape verlässt die Eingangshalle, verschmilzt gleich darauf mit der Dunkelheit.

Morgane schaut ihm nach. Warum nur ist er auf einmal so gut gelaunt? Das ist fast unheimlicher als sein übliches missmutiges Gesicht.

Die Flügeltüren schwingen auf und Minerva führt die Erstklässler durch die grosse Halle bis zum Lehrertisch. Morgane drückt sich an der Wand entlang und setzt sich neben Hagrid.

Die Verteilung verläuft gut und unter viel Applaus der Häuser für ihre neuen Schüler.

„Anthony Zyklophe... Slytherin" ruft der Hut. Im gleichen Moment öffnen sich die Flügeltüren und ein Junge von etwa sechzehn Jahren betritt die grosse Halle. Alle Köpfe schiessen herum, an den Schülertischen erhebt sich Geflüster. Morgane erkennt ihn auf Anhieb, obwohl Blut von seiner Nase über sein Gesicht fliesst. Er scheint wütend zu sein. Zerzaustes schwarzes Haar, smaragdgrüne Augen hinter den Brillengläsern. Harry Potter.

Er starrt stur geradeaus, bis er den Gryffindortisch erreicht und sich zwischen Ron und Hermine niederlässt. Diese flüstert etwas, Harry schüttelt den Kopf, sie zückt den Zauberstab und saugt das Blut auf.

Eine Seitentüre neben dem Lehrertisch springt auf und – diesmal unbemerkt – huscht Severus Snape hinein. Morgane fühlt einen kalten Lufthauch, als er an ihr vorbeigeht und sich zwischen ihr und Minerva niederlässt.

Mittlerweile beginnt Dumbledore mit seiner Ansprache und heisst dann Horace Slughorn willkommen, den neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke...

... Zaubertränke? Überrascht wirft Morgane einen Blick zu ihrem Sitznachbarn, noch immer klebt unüblich gute Laune auf seinem Gesicht. Die Schüler beginnen aufgeregt zu flüstern, Morgane sieht, wie Ron Harry verdutzt anschaut.

„Den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernimmt neu... Severus Snape!" ruft Dumbledore.

Stille breitet sich aus.

Albus Dumbledore schaut von seinem Buch auf, ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

«Guten Tag, Severus. Wie war deine erste Stunde?»

«Grossartig, Albus. Dein Lieblingsschüler hat mich mit voller Wucht gegen ein Pult geschmettert. Mit einem Protego.»

Dumbledores Augen funkeln belustigt. Als er das aufziehende Gewitter auf dem Gesicht seines jüngeren Kollegen sieht, setzt er rasch eine neutrale Miene auf.

«Unser Harry hat ja auch ein «Ohnegleichen» bekommen bei den ZAG's».

Ein spöttisches Lächeln kräuselt Severus Lippen. „Wie viel hast du dem Prüfer bezahlt? Potter hat den Protego heute Morgen geschrieen, obwohl wir UNGESAGTE Zauber übten...»

Dumbledore seufzt. Über das Thema Potter würden sie sich nie einigen...

«Willst du einen Tee?»

«Nein danke, Albus...» sagt Snape ungeduldig.

«Vielleicht ein...»

Snape macht eine abwehrende Handbewegung. «Auch keine süsssauren Gummi-was-auch-immer... Es reicht mir, wenn ich das Wort in den Mund nehmen muss, jedes Mal, wenn ich dein Büro betreten will...»

Albus wirft ihm einen Du-hast-halt-keinen-Geschmack-Blick zu und genehmigt sich gleich zwei der knallgrünen Gummiwürmer.

«Ich habe deinen Trank mitgebracht» fügt Severus sanfter hinzu. Er greift in die Tasche seines schwarzen Gehrocks und zieht ein Fläschchen aus blauem Glas hervor. Der Inhalt ist durchsichtig, unzählige kleine Bläschen wirbeln darin.

«Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun, Severus?» fragt Dumbledore ruhig.

Severus geht nicht darauf ein, entfernt den Stöpsel und reicht Dumbledore das Gefäss. Dieser setzt es an die Lippen und trinkt, ein kurzer Schauer geht durch seinen Körper, dann öffnet er die Augen wieder.

«Wie Honigwein riecht es nicht gerade, nicht wahr?» meint er lächelnd.

Snape verschränkt die Hände hinter dem Rücken und schreitet im Büro auf und ab, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, den Blick irgendwo.

«Ich werde gleich heute den neuen Trank ansetzen. Vielleicht, wenn wir die Dosis erhöhen...»

«Severus, das ist nicht...»

«Ich will es auch noch mit einer Unze Goldmantelkäferpulver versuchen und vielleicht mit _Mandagora purpurascens_. Mir ist sie allerdings ausgegangen, Horace kann mir ein wenig ausleihen...»

«Severus, hör mir zu!» Dumbledores Stimme wird lauter, der Zaubertränkemeister hält inne.

«Wir haben es bereits besprochen. Wir halten an unserem Plan fest, eine Dosis pro Woche, das wird reichen...» Dumbledore hebt seinen Blick, blau trifft Schwarz...

«Wie kannst du das sagen! Lass es mich wenigstens versuchen, damit ist nicht zu spassen. Wenn es uns nur ein wenig mehr Zeit...»

«Ich sagte Nein, Severus!» Dumbledores Stimme ist jetzt scharf, ein unnachgiebiges Glimmen in den sonst so gütigen Augen. Der Zaubertränkemeister beisst sich auf die Unterlippe, unter seinem linken Auge zuckt ein Nerv.

«Setz dich» fügt der Schulleiter ruhiger hinzu. Widerstrebend lässt sich Snape in den nächsten Sessel sinken, seine Hand spielt mit der Schnalle seines Umhangs.

«Was ist mit deinem Mal?»

«Nichts. Kein Kribbeln, gar nichts.»

«Das letzte Treffen ist schon drei Wochen her, seltsam, dass er so viel Zeit verstreichen lässt...» Dumbledore nimmt einen Schluck Tee, den Blick nachdenklich aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

_Ich will nicht über die verdammten Treffen reden..._

«Wir müssen überlegen, welche Informationen du ihm geben kannst. Du sollst nicht wieder unter den Cruciatus kommen...»

«Es geht mir gut, Albus» faucht Snape.

Dumbledore betrachtet seinen Spion. Dunkle Schatten unter den Augen, wie schlafende Nachtfalter, das Gesicht wächsern.

«Du siehst müde aus. Schläfst du...?

Severus beisst sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum nur sind diese himmelblauen Augen so forschend? Warum nur sieht der alte Mann immer alles?

«Wenig» antwortet er schroff.

«Seit wann?»

Severus verdreht die Augen. «Seit dem letzten Treffen...»

**These screams they wake me up in the night**

**They violently fill my room**

**They keep me awake, I hate you**

**(Forever Yours, Sunrise Avenue)**

«Alpträume?» Dumbledores Stimme ist sanft.

_Wenn jemand keine Legilimentik braucht, dann er..._

«Träume, ja. Einer, um genau zu sein.» _Danach ist an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken..._

«Worum geht es da?»

Severus erhebt sich und geht wieder im Kreis.

«Es ist ein Treffen. Wir stehen alle im Kreis. Der Mond scheint, es ist kalt. Der dunkle Lord steht unter uns, am Boden liegt... eine Gefangene, sie ist gefesselt. Sie windet sich und sie schreit, lautlos...»

«Wer ist die Gefangene?»

Severus Kiefer mahlen, er will lügen, _ich kenne sie nicht..._

«Morgane O'Hara.»

Das Gesicht des Schulleiters bleibt ungerührt, sein Blick drängt Severus dazu, weiterzuerzählen...

_Ich will nicht..._

«Es hat Blut auf ihrem Kleid. Wenig. Der dunkle Lord schiebt mich näher, er sagt... er sagt, „Sie gehört dir." Ich knie mich neben ihr nieder. Er sagt, „Worauf wartest du noch?"...»

Seine Stimme verebbt.

Die Tasse protestiert klirrend, als Dumbledore sie auf den Unterteller setzt.

„Du tust ihr Gewalt an?" Seine Stimme ist ruhig.

„Nein!" schreit Snape. _Ich tue es nicht, weil ich vorher aufwache..._

«Was lösen diese Träume in dir aus?» Dumbledore schaut wieder aus dem Fenster.

Schweigen.

_Darauf kriegst du keine Antwort, nein, darauf nicht... Seit Jahren bist du mein Beichtvater und ich hasse es..._

«Es ist nur ein Traum, Severus» sagt der Schulleiter dann leise.

_Ja, nur ein kranker Traum, ein verfluchter kranker Traum, der kranke Gefühle in mir auslöst..._

«Miss O'Hara?»

Morgane wirbelt herum. Professor Slughorn eilt auf sie zu, schwer schnaufend, eine grünseidene Weste spannt sich über seinen beachtlichen Bauch, die schwarze Hose ist aus feinstem Stoff, auf den edlen grünen Samtpantoffeln glitzert sein Monogramm.

Er muss zu Morgane hochsehen, die ihn um mindestens einen Kopf überragt.

«Wir haben noch gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt, uns richtig vorzustellen... Horace Slughorn, meine Liebe, nennen Sie mich bitte Horace...» Er streckt pompös die Hand aus. Ein gewaltiger Siegelring funkelt an seinem Ringfinger.

Morgane greift zu und schüttelt sie. „Es freut mich, Sir. Ich bin Morgane..."

«Sagen Sie, Morgane - Sie haben einen irischen Akzent, sind sie mit Noreen O'Hara verwandt, der Stifterin der O'Hara-Bibliothek in Dublin?» Seine Augen blitzen neugierig.

«Sie ist meine Grossmutter» sagt Morgane langsam.

Ein Lächeln dehnt seine vollen Lippen. «Wusste ich's doch. Und Niall O'Hara, ihr Sohn, der Heiler...?"

Sie fixiert einen Punkt irgendwo über Slughorns rechter Schulter. «Mein Vater. Er ist vor vierzehn Jahren gestorben, im ersten Krieg...»

«Das tut mir leid, Morgane. Und Ihre Mutter...?»

«Meine Mutter ist tot.» sagt Morgane knapp.

Er schweigt einen Moment.

«Nun, was ich eigentlich fragen wollte, Morgane. Ich gebe heute Abend ein kleines Willkommens-Apèro in meinen Räumen? Im kleinen Rahmen, ganz intim. Das ganze Kollegium ist eingeladen und es werden ein paar interessante Leute da sein...»

Mit Stolz in der Stimme zählt er ein paar bekannte Namen aus der Zaubererwelt auf, Quidditchspieler, Forscherinnen, Autoren...

«Alles liebe Freunde von mir, viele ehemalige Schüler, wissen Sie? Also, heute Abend um 21 Uhr in meinem Büro?»

Sein Lächeln lässt blendend weisse Zähne sehen.

Die ersten Abende in Hogwarts sind eher ruhig verlaufen, warum also nicht?

«Ich komme gerne. Vielen Dank für Ihre Einladung!»

Die Lachfältchen um seine Augen vertiefen sich. «Sehr schön! Dann bis später...» Er nickt ihr zu und geht auf schlurfenden Samtpantoffeln davon.

In ihren Gemächern legt Morgane einen Stapel Aufsätze auf den Tisch – korrigieren will sie später, zuerst einen Kaffee in der grossen Halle und dann eine Zigarette im Garten...

Ein Pochen am Fenster. Galahad sitzt auf der Fensterbank, die Sonne schimmert auf seinem braunweissen Gefieder.

«Kommst du auf einen Eulenkeks vorbei?» fragt sie ihn, öffnet das Fenster und streicht über die flaumigen Federn. Dann hebt sie den Blick, kneift die Augen zusammen –

Am Seeufer steht eine weisse Frau.

Sie starrt Morgane an.

Weiss.

Alle Farben verblassen. Die Welt löst sich auf. Weiss. Dann Schwarz.


End file.
